Applause
Henry was a timid boy, who was often bullied. Everyday after school, he would be in his room on his computer. If anyone asked him anything, he wouldn't respond. His lifeless aura would appear every time. He would drink, but the aftermath was always weird. He would enter an ecstasy type state, wandering, but he could talk just fine. Henry hid during school, even for weeks. Police arrested the parents for neglect and not taking him to his classes. Was he hiding a arcanum? Henry seemed to disappear for weeks. Nobody cared, leaving the void devouring Henry growing larger. An early fall morning, 1 year after Henry disappeared. The intercom came on. The voice was dark, and heavy toned. Ruso, a smart child, knew there was a logical explanation. Ruso was narcissistic, leaving one of the students, Frit, with his only friend, his plush bear Fred. The intercom was interrupted by gunshots and cachinnation. A kid in the front class smiled, and seemed to have ataraxia in this point in time. Ruso became very stiff, and wanted to scream. For some reason, everyone’s suspense became turmoil. After the day was over,nobody came home after the day. Police were called, and still no-one could be found. Years passed, the case was cold. Until the chilling call of an unknown caller. The voice was unknown, but it was a heavy voice. After the call, misfortune would come to someone, causing the caller to come back, laughing in sadism. Years passed, until the 1987 incident. For 24 hours, an unknown hijacking came on. It seemed to affect people to put them into a trance. This trance could be as severe as them murdering people. It could also cause amnesia, but a severe case. The hijacking couldn’t be located where it happened, so nobody knew anything. The next night, the same hijacking came on, causing the trance. However, it didn’t cause murders. It caused suicides. When it came back on, the host of the game show that was playing before the hijack, started to say, “It was the stasis.” “Remember?” After he said it, he slit his wrist before smiling then laughing at us. An unknown female picked him up and took him somewhere. The camera dropped, as sirens were heard. The case was cold. Years of missing cases kept appearing with the unknown hijack coming on. At the turn of the century, the first hour of 2000, had the hijack. It was mutilated bodies, with an unknown voice saying, “Nancy, Calalini, Ed, Henry, Jules.” Nobody knew who Jules, Henry, and Ed was. However, Nancy was a woman who murdered her husband and suicided waiting for him to answer her call. Calalini, was a girl who used online personas to hide her real identity of her schizophrenia and she was much abused, so she gained multiple personalities. When she was 10, she snapped and killed 30 people. She was not killed, however sent to a mental institute. The hijack then became a camera filming a ephemera scene of mutilated corpses with ragged umbrellas while rain poured down. After the graphic imagery, a slideshow of Henry’s abusive life was shown. Before the hijack ended, he smiled, and people watching suicided causing 500 people dead. They found the location of the hijacking, but all there was Henry, dead with a slit on his arm while he was smiling.